


Haphazardly

by Moonharvester_00



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonharvester_00/pseuds/Moonharvester_00
Summary: Jeon Jungkook is fresh out of high school and fresh into college, he's a normal kid. He gets up in the morning walks to the local Starbucks for a Grande mocha caramel latte, with chocolate chips, whip cream and extra caramel; with a French onion, and cream cheese bagel every day. So university turns out to be a little more like high school than he wanted but he's okay with it, until the group of ragtag gang wannabe's takes an interest in him. He finds out that these "wannabe's" actually are. What will he do when they decide he is theirs.In all honesty I'm sorry for be inactive lately I have been sick. I also found out that my mentor's father has lymphoma disease, they were a father and grandfather to me so I have been just trying to keep up with school and our crisis atm. Please excuse my absence.





	1. Every Day Repeat

This was an every day scene for Jungkook, he would get up at six and do his workout routine and go running. He would proceed to go back to his apartment flat that he currently shared with his overly obnoxious flatmate, Kim Juha. Juha wasn't necessarily obnoxious because of who he was, it's just that he's always so happy. Jungkook usually doesn't mind Juha but he knew today wasn't going to be a day were he could tolerate it. Jungkook walked back toward the bathroom hoping to get in and out before Juha's alarm went off. Jungkook was just stepping in the bathroom when he heard the loud ringing of the alarm, he sighed before moving a little faster. He was fully stripped of clothing just as Juha entered the bathroom, "Good Morning!" 

"Good Morning," Jungkook said before stepping into the shower, he turned the water on warm and waited for his flatmate to join him. On a normal account he would hit the male for entering the shower with him, but after living with him for almost a year now, and many years of sports Jungkook has learned to share showers. Once Juha stepped in and closed the door Jungkook reached for the bottle and squeezed a generous amount of shampoo on his hand before turning to Juha and lathering his hair in it. Juha snatched the bottle from Jungkook's hand and proceeded to do the same. The res of the shower proceeded in comfortable silence, like they were lovers or something this wsa normal, it was safe. 

Jungkook made his way out into the hallway, towel wrapped around his waist. He made his way down to his room to change. Jungkook closed the door behind him, and flopped down on the edge of the bed. He picked up his phone and connected it to his wireless speakers before blasting some dance/emb music, before shuffling through his endless white t-shirts, before reaching the colored section. Jungkook chose a soft blue sweater, and through it on over his head so it hung carelessly on his shoulders. Picking out a pair of grey joggers, Jungkook ran a hand through his hair, in a backwards motion. He found a pair of black boxers and slipped them on under the towel before removing it. He picked up the grey joggers that had been discarded on the bed temporarily putting them on over his boxers before pulling the sleeves to his sweater down and over his arms. After finishing his outfit wit a pair of white and soft blue nikes, and a grey'n baby blue beanie. 

Jungkook made his way down to the kitchen to grab his bag and wallet. He yelled over his shoulder, "Bye Juha! See you later!" There was no answer to his call, there never had been. As Jungkook walked down the stairwell closest to him he noticed the door was open, he shut it on his way out. Jungkook made it to the street before too long and walked the all too, familiar path to the local Starbucks. He ordered his usual, a Grande mocha caramel latte, with whip cream, extra caramel, and chocolate chips; and as for food he ordered a French onion bagel. The order had been rung up and he paid for his drink/food. Jungkook sat at a corner booth with a veiw.


	2. It Started With Bad Boy, Chanyeol!

Jungkook really didn't mind school, he had finished his morning coffee run about ten minutes ago and decided to get ahead of the morning crowd gatherings. He pulled into the parking lot and turned the ignition off. As Jungkook was stepping out of the car, a slick black motorcycle pulled in a few space over. The cyclist turned off the bike and removed his helmet. Jungkook felt his entire face heat up as all he thought was 'Gorgeous!' The male looked over and smirked at Jungkook, Jungkook's first response was to turn and walk away, but for some reason his feet were rooted to the spot. The man was tall, taller than Jungkook, his skin was tan as if he'd spent his days lounging in the sand on some beach. The dyed red hair was curly on top of his head and shaved on the sides. Tattoo's peeked out of his leather jacket sleeve and covered his hands. Jungkook eyes were glued to his every movement. A honk made him snap back to reality the car that had pulled in next to him was Juha. 

"What's cookin' good lookin'"

"Not much, really, you ready?"

Juha nodded his head, turned his car off and stepped out of the vehicle. Juha offered his arm to Jungkook, and he took it. The two walked through the main gate together and then split off going to different ends of the campus. The red headed boy, had followed him in and down the series of buildings all squished together and fenced in by a sidewalk. The boys leather jacket had been shed somewhere in between the motorcycle and the moment Jungkook had seen him round the corner in the gate. The male walked closer to him and passed him, 'Of course he would pass him just look at those legs!' Jungkook's mind was reeling with all types of situations all which happened to end with him being tangled in those long arms and legs. 

Jungkook entered the next building ahead of him, walked to the staircase and jogged up two steps at a time. The long-legged male had somehow gotten behind him, and the boys he was with were kicking up loud noises throughout the stairwell. Jungkook let them pass him and with out warning, the red-haired guy trapped him in between the wall and is body. 

"Hey cutie! Name's Chanyeol!" His hand was extended, Jungkook took his hand and shook it delicately.

"My name is Jungkook," He smiled sheepishly.

"Tell me you like bad boys!" 

Jungkook gawked at the red-haired, long-legged, bad boy named Chanyeol. 'He's not serious is he?'

It all started with this bad boy Chanyeol.


	3. Yours Truly: Jimin.

Jungkook had incorporated Park Chanyeol into his everyday routine. Wake-up text Chanyeol, work out, shower, another text to Chanyeol. When he got to school Chanyeol would be sitting on sidesaddle on his bike waiting for Jungkook. The would walk to class their mornings filled with the same classes, laughing, joking, smiling, flirting, doing what people do. They had earned a reputation of being the unofficial couple on campus. Chanyeol and Jungkook didn't listen when people would talk as long as they were happy that is all that mattered. Except this morning was different, Jungkook's routine was the same, he even walked to class with Chanyeol, but when they sat down an envelope was placed directly in the center of the desk. Jungkook looked for the senders name, but only found his name written in loopy font. Jungkook scratched his head, looking around for the person who might've given him this. However, no one looked out of place or suspicious; he reached over and picked the envelope up and opened it. 

A letter fell out along with yellow rose petals, Jungkook stared at the elaborate display. Chanyeol reached over and picked the letter up and handed it to him. "Who's it from?"

"I don' t know, doesn't say," Jungkook shrugged.

They both took one last glance around the room, still no one look out of place so they shrugged it off, Jungkook unfolded the letter and read out loud: "Dear Jeon Jungkook-ssi, I believe you are beautiful! You are talented and graceful, you won't find me sitting in the open! Yours Truly, Jimin." Chanyeol didn't say anything in response but, shook his head. Jungkook put the letter and rose petals back in the envelope and tucked it away in his bag. The day went on, he had to part ways with Chanyeol, somewhere around 2 in the afternoon because Jungkook had to go to the café just off campus to work. Donning his apron, and cap Jungkook made his way into the lobby of the café. Sitting on a booth table was another letter addressed to Jungkook again no sender. Jungkook opened the envelope this time chamomile and mint leaves fell out the fresh earthy scent hit Jungkook in the face. He smiled this was his favorite drink when he comes home form school. 

There was a chime from the front door and when Jungkook turned to greet the person, he dropped his jaw on the floor. Jungkook could see muscles, everywhere he looked. the male's face was a bit softer giving him an inviting look, yet Jungkook felt very conscious of the man. "I am looking for a barista by the name of Jungkook."

Jungkook froze for a moment before answering, "Me, that's me, I'm Jungkook." Jungkook raced toward the man, "Did you need something sir?"

The man smiled upon seeing the letter in his hands, "Yes! I need your number" The smirk on his face caught Jungkook off guard. "My name's Jimin"

Jungkook eyes widened, 'This was Jimin?'


	4. Sing For Me: Yoongi and Namjoon

Jungkook found himself standing in front of a large door he hoped that one of the studios would be open today. To his luck the very last one was open. It had no other bookings listed on the time card outside. 

Jungkook wrote his name in the card before shoving it back into it's pouch. He walked in and set his stuff down, normally he would lick the doors because he would be on this side of the glass. This time though he would been inside the glass and it would be alright. 

He brought his saved work with him on a flash drive and hooked it up to the computer that sat caddi to the main booth. He set it up to play continuously, and he could control volume and when it needed to stop recording from inside the booth.

Namjoon and Yoongi were 4th years they had been in the game longer than most, so they came to the studios mote often than not. Both men used the studio at the very back because everyone else seemed to like the newer equipment better. However it didn't bother Yoongi nor Namjoon to use the old equipment nor learn how to use the new stuff either.

Music was sounding from inside the booth they both looked at each other before looking inside. A young male with midnight hair sat in the booth singing to the instrumentals playing on repeat. 

They both sat down Yoongi in the rolling chair and Namjoon on the couch beside all of Jungkook's things. They sat for a while and listened, as he messed up, backtracked, and kept going. 

Yoongi switched the manual setup over to the main controls and let the mic on this side carry his voice into the sound booth. 

"The reason you're not getting the lyrics right is because for this specific beat you have too many syllables you either need to find a different word with the same meaning or rewrite the entire line. "

At first Jungkook jumped, but then payed attention to what team mint haired male was saying. Behind him another male his hair pink was nodding to everything he said. 

"Thank you, I've been struggling with that one line for most of the time I was in here." Jungkook spoke. 

"I'll gather up my things and go, thank you again"

"You don't have to go, sing for us, sing for me"


End file.
